


Still Stars

by Vesperbat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/Vesperbat
Summary: Minako convinces Rei to attend an idol audition despite their age and lack of training. Rei's hopes aren't high, but Minako has always been infectious and unstoppable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after [Princes and Idols](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840261).

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,” said Rei, sighing. They had just been joking around. Only Minako would take it seriously.

“To be honest, I can’t, either,” said Minako as she sauntered across the room, hands stretched above her head. “Your bath is still the best, by the way.” She belly-flopped onto Rei’s bed, nightgown and still-damp hair fluttering behind her.

Rei shrugged. “It doesn’t seem that great after a while… especially since you have to build a fire every time you want to use it.”

“Well, I say it’s awesome. It’s almost too big. You should have come in, too. Like at a resort!”

Rei coughed. “It’s not a resort. It’s my house.”

“Anyway...” Minako prodded Rei’s arm, eyes shining. “Have you thought about it? Have you thought about it? Do you know what you’re wearing tomorrow?”

Rei rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. There’s not a lot in my closet. I haven’t gone shopping much recently.”

“’cause you always say no when I ask you!”

“Because I’m always busy!” She had the shrine to look after, another part time job at a cafe, and she was taking a few courses at a local university on top of that – partly just to shut her father up. If he had so little time for her, why did he have time to tell her what to do with her life?

Rei tried to derail that train of thought before it could leave the station. It would only make her blood boil, and the last thing she wanted to do was take it out on Minako.

Luckily, and unluckily, there was a distraction present. Minako clasped her hands in front of her chest, showing Rei her teariest puppy dog eyes. “But you’re not too busy to make your idol debut together with your dear friend Minako, right?”

Rei exhaled. “I already said I’d do it.” Even if it made no sense. Even if it would never work, not in the million years they were probably going to live.

“Great!” Minako jumped up and made a beeline for Rei’s closet. “Then we're going to have to find you something to wear tomorrow.”

“Hey-”

It was too late. Minako was already tugging out hangers, appraising them, and stuffing them back awkwardly into the closet – until she gave up even that and began merely dropping them on the floor. Rei scrambled behind her to gather up carefully pressed dress shirts and delicate silk skirts, grinding her teeth all the while.

“You’re right,” said Minako. “There really isn’t anything in here. Nothing flashy at all.”

“I don’t do flashy,” said Rei. Privately, she thought Minako should be a lot more concerned about other things, like the fact that they had only practiced their song for an hour before dinner.

“What a shame.”

Rei folded her arms. “Are you critiquing my fashion sense? You’re the one who chose me for this, you know. If you don’t think I’m stylish...”

Minako shook her head, grinning. “No, I think you’re super stylish. After all, Rei is a classic beauty who can shine even in the simplest of cuts and colors.”

Rei’s face ignited. "Shut up, you." She heard this sentiment often enough. Why was it so much more embarrassing when Minako said it?

“Really, Rei. You can pull off anything. It’s just, you know, it’s not really the _feel_ we’re going for...” Minako trailed off as she inspected a dress. It was a simple black a-line with long mesh sleeves and solid cuffs. “This… it’ll have to do, I think.”

“Fine,” said Rei, throwing her hands up. She wondered exactly what "feel" it was Minako had conjured up in her head, what vision she had for their duo. Minako had yet to remove her own dress from the duffel bag she'd brought along with her. “Anyway, now that you've stopped destroying my closet, I’m going to take my bath.”

“Have a nice soak!” called Minako. “Meditate on our upcoming victory!"

When she hit that water, Rei was going to do her best to meditate on anything but Minako.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, the feel Minako was going for was “organza explosion.” The shimmery orange party dress must have barely fit in her bag. Minako twirled, showing off the almost impossibly frothy, knee length skirt. A spray of fake roses adorned the bust and waistband.

It was far too early to look at anything so bright, and Rei hadn’t exactly slept well. She almost asked where Minako possibly could have found it, though she stopped short. Even when Minako managed to drag Rei into the department stores of Juuban, she rarely bought anything. Instead, she augmented her wardrobe by trolling consignment shops. She didn’t seem all that bothered by it, of course. Sometimes she'd even brag about a “dirt cheap score.” Still, it felt odd to bring it up.

“So?” asked Minako, grinning wide.

“So... what?” asked Rei, pulled back to reality.

“So, what do you think?” Minako twirled again, striking a pose.

“It’s, um...” Rei searched for a word. “Flashy.”

“Isn’t it?” Minako clapped. “Get your dress on and let me do your makeup. That, at least, I can spruce up.”

With a little trepidation, Rei sat down across from Minako. She reminded herself that Minako was good at makeup and that she had never seen anything equivalent to this lurid fabric confection on Minako’s face. A puff caressed her skin, as if to reassure her, and the synthetic scent of powder was strangely comforting. Rei's eyes drifted shut.

“Hey,” said Minako, “Why are you closing your eyes? I’m nowhere near them.”

Rei cracked one open. “Isn’t it weird if I just… stare at you?”  
  
“Is it?” Minako lowered her lashes and smirked. The powder puff withdrew, and her fingertips danced over Rei’s cheeks.

“It is!” Rei closed it again immediately, face heating. She wondered if she needed any blush, given the situation.

Giggling, Minako said, “Maybe you’re just weird.”

“I’m weird? You’re the one with the-” Rei’s breath caught in her throat as Minako touched her lower lip, leaving her entirely unable to insult Minako’s dress. She sat, open-mouthed, equal parts thankful and indignant. Minako had just literally taken her breath away.

“Lipstick time,” said Minako. She tiltged Rei’s chin up with one finger, and Rei felt the glide of cool, creamy rouge over her lips. Minako smacked hers, and Rei did the same, in the holy tradition of slumber parties.

When she finished rubbing her lips together, Rei dared to look at Minako again. She found her inches away from her face, smiling softly. Rei cleared her throat. “Now?”

“Okay,” said Minako, wielding blush, eyeliner, and mascara like throwing knives. “Now I actually do need you to close your eyes.”

Rei did, but not before rolling them. “Make up your mind already.”

That was advice both of them could stand to take. Maybe this wasn’t the place or the time, but where? When? Rei found herself echoing Minako’s wish for the future, the one where they could be the people they were supposed to be all the time. Effortlessly collected. Thoroughly... themselves.

Minako tugged on Rei's arm. “Come on!”

Rei yelped, but she allowed Minako to herd her to the mirror.

“See?” Minako crossed her arms, and Rei watched her reflection smugly appreciate her work.

Rei had to admit, it was good. She went to touch her cheek but let her hand fall back to her side, lest Minako feel the need to reapply. With a smile, she said, “You just had to go with bright red lips, didn’t you?”

“For you, it’s gotta be fire engine red! Except fire engines put out fires, and you’re better at starting them." Minako snapped her fingers. "As they say, where there’s fire, there’s something hot!”

Rei clutched her head. “That’s- not what they say.”

“Huh? Really? What do they say, then?”

“It’s...” Rei's phone caught the corner of her eye, and she picked it up from the vanity, glancing at the screen. Her eyes widened. “It’s time to go!”  
  
Minako’s brows scrunched. “Where there’s fire, it’s time to go..? I don’t get it. I guess you should leave if there’s a fire, but-”

This time, Rei grabbed Minako's arm. “No, we need to go! We’re going to be late!”

“Oh! Right! Time to break an egg!”

They were going to break something, alright. Even if it was just their dignity.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally these days I don't upload a multi-chapter work until it's all written, but since it's Femslash February, I wanted to go ahead and get _something_ up. Hopefully it won't be too long before I can finish this.


End file.
